


Night with a Vixen

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is all sin im sorry





	Night with a Vixen

Rena pinned Lynx to a wall. She blew a note into her flute, and two illusions of the vixen superhero were standing beside her on Lynx’s left and right.

"Nowhere left to run, Lynx!"

Lynx pulled out her claws.

“What the do you think you’re doing?”

She tried to pull away from Rena’s grip.

"Stop terrorizing Paris and I'll let you go."

The illusions grabbed their flutes, standing in defensive positions.

“Why would I, Fox?”

She winked. “It’s fun.”

"Your fun is almost up...just...wait"

Lynx shrugged. “Oh?”

Rena smiled as she motioned for her illusions to pin Lynx to the asphalt, Rena created an illusion of handcuffs.

Lynx tried to pull her hands out of the handcuffs, but she couldn’t.

“Aghhhh!” She yelled in frustration.  
Rena grinned

"Heh? Need help?"

Lynx rolled her eyes. “Foxes.”

"Hmm" An illusion of her rolled Lynx onto yo back, Rena walked towards you, nearing you she whisked away the cuffs, straddling your crotch.

Lynx rolled her eyes. “What fo you want Fox?”

"The name's Rena....you cat,”

She grabbed Lynx’s whip, unraveling it from her waist as an illusion bared it's teeth.

“My name’s Lynx, thanks.” She grinned.

“Is there something you need with my whip?”

Rena spoke up with a devious smile. "Not unless I can whip your ass for making me go through all this trouble just to catch you."

Lynx smiled. “Oh please, everyone loves a good chase.”

"That is true...but I also love you, Lynx."

Lynx flipped over to look at Rena in surprise. “O-Oh?”

Rena leaned against Lynx, kissing her lips passionately.

Lynx tentatively kissed Rena back, and involuntarily moaned into the kiss.

Rena unzipped Lynx’s suit, staring at her firm breasts and six pack as she licked her lips.

"Damn kitty....”

Lynx’s eyes widened. “Like what you see?”

"Oh yes...I...do"

Rena ran her right hand along her muscle toned stomach, feeling for the lining of her panties, she slipped them off with ease

"Someone's excited...."

She gestured towards Lynx’s swollen clit, flicking it once hard.

Lynx moaned as you flicked my clit. “F-fuck... Rena...”

Rena giggled a bit, sliding her tongue out, she attacked her clit, saliva dripping against Lynx’s walls.

“ Lynx squirmed under her touch.

"Is kitty enjoying this?"

“Y-Yes..” She gasped.

Rena knelt down, kissing her swollen, wet lips.

Rena pulled Lynx up, pinning her against the brick wall as she kissed Lynx’s soft lips, rubbing her clit, her glove creating a friction burn.

“R-Rena!” Lynx moaned and bucked her hips.

"That's mistress to you!" Rena commanded.

The vixen superhero pressed her knee up against her clit, lowering it down as she brought it up harder.

"Lynx? Would you like to feel something inside you?"

“Y-Yes... Mistress...” Lynx moaned and bucked her hips.

Rena grinned as an illusion of herself pressed a flute into Lynx’s ass, sliding it in then out again as Rena kissed her roughly.

Rena gripped Lynx into a bear hug, nodding at her illusion as she pressed a button on her flute, and a yellow ball of energy formed inside of Lynx.

Lynx squirmed and screamed into Rena’s shoulder.

Heat radiated from inside her body as Rena cupped a hand against Lynx’s ass, and hot, steamy cum dripped out against her legs. Rena reached around, rubbing her cunt.

Lynx tried to stand up, but her legs shook so much she slipped and fell.


End file.
